Push the Envelope
by Moon Prynces
Summary: (Bring It On 1) How does she deal with such a big pervert? Well just play his game, that's all. Missy throws herself at Jan, thus throwing him off his game at her advances. Somehow though, they both get something out of it. Missy/Jan


11-1-10

7:36pm

Summary–(Bring It On 1) How does she deal with such a big pervert? Well just play his game, that's all. Missy throws herself at Jan, thus throwing him off his game at her advances. Somehow though, they both get something out of it. Missy/Jan

**Disclaimer–I do not own Bring It On, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Push the Envelope**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

It was the predictable teenage antics that led most members of the five final squads (as well as many others) to celebrate with an all-night-long party on the beach after Finals. And just like most out of control teen parties, there was much drunken debauchery.

Kasey had already thrown up. Twice. Darcy had slunk away with some guy. Courtney and Whitney were enticing college guys who assumed cheerleaders were easy (definitely not realizing these two could make them _scream _uncle). Isis and her squad alternated between rehashing the rush and excitement of the past two days amongst themselves and showing off their moves to everyone who came up to them in awe at the victory.

At almost two in the morning they were still going strong.

Torrance and Cliff were sitting near a bonfire, engaging in the mushy new relationship stage.

Missy strolled up while taking a gulp from a big red cup. She raised a brow when no one noticed her presence.

"Aw how cute," she said loudly, causing the two to glance over their shoulders. "I hope you brought protection," Missy said with a smirk and patted her brother on the shoulder.

Torrance made a weird face and shook her head. "Hey, give me some credit! I can keep it in my pants."

Cliff turned back to his new girlfriend and raised a brow. "Uh...yeah, what she said."

Missy just batted her eyes disbelievingly.

"Geez, we let you run loose for a second..." a voice came up behind her.

The three looked as Jan and Les walked over, each with their own cup in hand. Les had spoken and was grinning.

"Oh please," Missy waved her hand with the cup around while speaking. "I'm not the one you should be worried about. I think Kasey lost her liver over there." And she motioned to where the girl was being supported by two of their teammates. They were obviously trying to get her back to the hotel so she could sleep it off and not cause any more...harm.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Jan questioned with a smirk.

Missy's face easily turned around to a snarl. "Oh bite me. I know you're feeling lonely and neglected since Courtney's found herself some new meat but don't expect me make up for it," she rolled her eyes away with a smile, half joking.

"Ooh," Torrance provided unhelpfully.

"Ouch," Les added, slapping his best friend on the shoulder.

Jan's face had turned mock serious. "This is what I was afraid of. Missy's had one too many." He held up his cup as an indication of what. "I think I should take you back to the hotel."

She raised a brow. "Is that right?" Missy glanced around at Torrance, who raised her brows daringly. "And I guess if I happen to fall into bed with you because I am just _so_ inebriated you'll be the perfect gentleman?"

Jan was already having a lewd fantasy and licking his lips provocatively. Les had to elbow him with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, sure," he agreed.

Cliff groaned. "Can we not talk about de-virginizing my sister when I'm _right here_?"

"Missy's a virgin?" Torrance asked quickly, finding this hard to believe.

Cliff smiled at her first. And then shrugged. "I dunno. Just trying to assume the good in her." Then he turned to shoot his sister an 'I believe in you!' sorta look complete with dorky thumbs up.

Missy half-smiled and threw the rest of her cup at him, which wasn't much. But both he and Torrance shrieked anyway.

"Whatever," she said, ditching the cup. "I'm off to bed then."

Jan grinned. "Alright then, so am I."

The brunette turned to him with narrowed eyes, but then smirked. "Okay, let's get going."

Les jumped. "You're gonna let him accompany you to your room?"

She shook her head. "No, we're heading to _his_ room." The mischievous look she had on said something. "I mean, come on. The night is young! We still have some more celebrating to do. And if I need to help Jan celebrate the only way he knows how, so be it." For a moment she seemed to believe her words but Torrance snorted.

"Bullshit. You're messing with us."

Jan dumped his cup as well and held out a hand in her defense. "Hey hey, leave Missy alone. She knows what she's talking about here."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Les questioned. "It's my room too," he raised a brow.

"I owe ya one," Missy said with an exaggerated wink. She left it at that, letting Les assume he needed to find other lodgings.

"Whoo hoo!" Torrance shouted, similar to what they had done when seeing Missy in a cheerleader uniform for the first time.

"Don't screw it up, buddy!" Les called as they walked off.

"Hope you brought protection!" Cliff yelled louder than necessary with a hand cupping his mouth.

For all involved it was just a big joke. So Jan was surprised to find Missy turning to him and asking, "So what floor you on?"

He let his eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. "What for?"

"To get to your room," she said like it was obvious, and they both stepped into the elevator.

Jan eyed her carefully and reached over to push the button himself, expecting her to follow by pushing her own floor number.

When all she did was look up patiently he shrugged and stopped caring. Maybe she was just on the same floor. He wouldn't know; the past two days had been way too hectic.

But then he got out when it arrived at the appropriate stop and she followed right behind him, expression blank. And she kept following right up until he got to his door.

"Seriously?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder as he pushed in the keycard.

Missy watched him innocently, if a little bit devious, and suppressed a smile (but it still showed through). "Oh, you have no idea."

Jan grinned back as he tapped the door to fall open and they walked in.

"Whatever," he responded, heading for the bathroom.

When he got out Missy was sitting at the end of one of the beds, waiting with a grin. One leg was crossed over the other, bouncing up and down.

"So what're we waiting for cheerboy? Or is it true what the football team loves to say about you and the rest of the guys on the squad?" Missy mocked, palms flat on the bed as she leaned back on them.

He of course got defensive. "Hey, who even listens to them anyway? They lose _every game_!"

She chuckled. "Calm down." Then she patted the spot next to her.

Jan just shook his head and decided to give in. What was the worse she could do? Turn him on and leave? Been there, done that.

Missy recognized the signs of him giving in and got up. "Alright, now _sweetie_," she said mockingly and turned to make him sit in the spot she had been. "Just stay right there." Her finger, which had poked his chest and forced him into position, went up to tap his nose in some supposedly adoring gesture.

He almost started laughing out loud at the cheesy moves she was making fun of but didn't want to interrupt whatever plan she had.

The brunette turned back around, and gave him a good view of her ass through the low slung cargo pants she wore.

Even though he could've done just fine with that view, she lifted her arms over her head and started moving her hips in a circle – slowly and with practiced timing. At random intervals she would pop her hips to the side or even her butt backward, putting it just a little bit closer to him. The rest of her upper body followed a similar hypnotic pattern.

"This would be better with some mood music," she commented, glancing behind at him with a grin and raised brow.

It took a moment for her words to register, and even then he didn't want to move.

"Go on, I'm not going anywhere," Missy promised, humming to herself while moving in an attempt to create her own tunes.

So Jan stumbled over the bed towards the window where there was a boom box with a tape of their team's routine song. He cursed and glanced up to see Missy with her eyes closed, seemingly lost in her own world as she kept dancing enticingly.

He tried to regain some composure. Seriously, he was acting like a freshman eager to have his cherry popped or something. Those days were long gone.

Thankfully he opted for the radio and the current song didn't completely kill the "mood" she was trying to create.

Just as he sat back in place Missy turned around to face him, getting into the fast-paced beat for a moment. Then, to his surprise (and causing his eyes to pop open wider), she reached down to the crotch of her pants and carefully unzipped and unbuttoned.

Her eyes were still closed, lost in the music, as she shimmied out of the garment and left it on the floor.

Jan's eyes stayed glued to the bikini bottoms she was in, obviously having hoped to get a quick swim in at the beach. They were black with a white outline. Simple, uncomplicated, and effortless...to pull off.

He grinned like a pervert and waited.

Missy opened her eyes and a wide smile spread across her face as she boldly danced her way closer, one step at a time, until she climbed into his lap with her knees on either sides of his legs.

"And to think, you tried to blow me off," she mused, looking down at him.

Jan opened his mouth to say something.

"I think it should be the other way around," she said before he could.

To say he was excited at the prospect was an understatement. The edgy little Missy was giving him a lap dance. The same person who flipped out just because his finger "slipped". (Okay maybe that wasn't a fair assessment of the incident...)

Missy didn't seem to care about his reaction (other than making sure his eyes were fixed on her) and bizarrely she seemed like a damn pro at this.

Even on her knees she kept moving her hips subtly and got her upper body more into the action.

Now Jan had a reason and appropriate time to ogle her chest, which wasn't all that bad. (The crappy uniforms usually made everyone except the very gifted look flat.)

She pushed on his chest so he could lie down just as the song ended and another started.

It was at this vantage point that Jan's brain started working again. (And maybe if she had been manually stimulating his favorite appendage more this wouldn't have happened.)

But now he was seriously wondering what was up with the girl. It was _Missy_. Missy Pantone.

Was she drunk?

He stared hard, but found her movements to be steady (not to mention intoxicating – ha!) and exact. There was no way she was under the influence. Maybe a little tipsy earlier but no way would that make her–

It was at this point he lost his shit. Because Missy reached for the hem of her tiny tank top and pulled it straight over her head before throwing it to some corner of the room, revealing the bikini top matching the bottom.

Jan stared up as she closed her eyes again and moved to the beat of the song happily, even singing along.

Right. Where was he?

...

Oh yeah, what the hell was going on here?

He took a moment to admire the view (and perhaps to see if she would strip off anything else) before he chose to confront the situation.

"Missy!" Jan said loudly, sitting up a bit and grabbing her forearms that waved around in the air. "What are you doing?"

She finally reopened her eyes and stared at him in confusion. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Then a sarcastic look crossed her face. "I thought it was obvious. Unless you really are as inexperienced as–"

"Psh, yeah right. Go tell your suspicions to Courtney and watch her die laughing," he replied hastily. "But seriously, you're not like...high, are you?" Jan leaned closer to assess her pupils.

Missy just rolled her eyes and tried to pull her arms away. "You know what? Fine. If you can't handle it I'll just grab my clothes and–"

Still, his grip was tight. (Being a male cheerleader wasn't a sit-on-your-ass kinda sport.)

"You're messing with me, aren't you?" he continued asking while she half-heartedly tugged at her arms, knowing he'd let go sooner or later.

Then she turned to him and stared. "Oh come on. _I'm_ messing with _you_? My fingers don't slip, buddy," she laughed.

Jan had to smile at that. "So then you really wanna do this?" he questioned again.

She wriggled a bit and he let go of her arms. Missy kneeled over his lap yet still looked as mature and in control as ever.

Her smile was sincere (the ones usually shared between her new b-f-f Torrance or her brother), and maybe a little embarrassed. "I stripped for you. I gave you a lap dance as best I could. I'm here in my swimsuit and _nothing else_. I am currently six inches away from you in a very...suggestive position. Why wouldn't I be serious?" she said plainly.

Jan wondered why more girls weren't this clear about their intentions.

"Uh huh," he nodded egotistically. "And why?"

Her eyes glanced away to think, face twisting up with indecision before turning back to him. "Well maybe I want you," she started, shifting her position (her legs were killing her, didn't she work out enough the past two days?) and leaning her whole body closer. "As much as you want me," her voice dropped lower.

His eyes widened and insides melted at the bright eyed, confident look she watched him with. And even if she had been wrong, that look would have drawn him in with no problem.

"And if I need to tie you to a bed and have my way with you just to prove it..." She smirked and his heart rate spiked. "Then I might as well take my time and enjoy it," she finished with a lick of her lips, moving her face closer to his.

Jan didn't actually process what happened next. All he knew was that he had grabbed the sides of her face and made sure her lips landed on his.

Okay, so what if they were suddenly making out like they hadn't seen each other in months or like war torn lovers or something. For some reason it seemed like the two had lost control of their hormones. Maybe it was from all the excitement of the past two days and all the anticipation and drama of the prior months. Maybe–

Maybe they were just teenagers doing what teenagers _do_.

Missy placed a hand on his chest and eased him onto his back again, with eyes still closed and lips nipping feverishly. He didn't protest one bit, just moving back slowly so they didn't lose contact.

His head hit the bed and he ended the (long) kiss so she pulled back.

"Me too," Jan said out of nowhere.

Missy grinned.

"About those digits," he went on, causing her to stare in confusion a moment before he continued. "Yeah, about that...sorry," he tried to say with a shrug and straight face. Then her face showed recognition and something resembling a 'well, you'd better be' look.

She re-engaged the making out while moving her hands toward his pants. Unexpectedly, she patted down his pockets and broke the kissing again.

"What?" he asked.

"It's in a square wrapper, _sweetie_," she said intently.

"Shit," he cursed, realizing he didn't have anything on him.

Seriously how was he supposed to know he would be having sex in Daytona? He had assumed they'd compete, win and go home a tired mess.

"Don't worry," Missy said, climbing off him, "I've got this." She headed over to where her pants lay on the ground with so many pockets he would've believed if she said there was another girl in one of them.

It was pure coincidence that Jan threw an arm over his eyes with a wide smile, still lying down, as she picked up her clothing and glanced back at him.

She daringly dropped the pants and walked over to find her tank top before snatching up the first item again.

Missy smirked while watching him. "I've only got one size, so Iet's hope it fits," she said, her words carrying an undertone.

Jan chuckled and opened his eyes to find her slipping through the hotel door.

"Where are you..."

He sat up suddenly and watched her flip him off with the evil look usually present on her features, her pants back on her legs and the tank top in her hands.

The smile slid off his face faster than when she attempted cheering at tryouts.

"Jan's got spirit, yes he do," she repeated with no small amount of glee.

"What the he–" was all he could think in his shock.

"Oh come on," Missy kept going, backing into the hall slowly. "You couldn't handle me if you _tried_. I'm doing you a favor."

Her grin brought him back to the real world and he mirrored her expression, though with a tint of disbelief.

She _had_ been messing with him! He should have known!

Instead of feeling pissed at the entire thing... Instead of recalling the words they had exchanged less than ten minutes ago, and how he just _knew_ she had been telling the truth... Instead of _confronting _her about said exchange, in which he had also been telling the truth... Instead, Jan couldn't help the slightly crazed single laugh that escaped him.

There was the second of pause that spelled impending redemption, which was followed by Jan jumping up and running to the door just as Missy took off down the hallway, bypassing the elevator completely and heading for the stairs.

"You're gonna need that swimsuit when I throw you into the pool!" he called from behind her.

"Oh I wish you would!" she called back, unafraid of the threat.

Well...at least they both got something out of it.

The truth.

Everything else could come later.

**xo end xo**

11-4-10

1:17am

Aright look, I struggled with this towards the end and I really feel like halfway through I lost momentum (story of my life?) so I'm not sure what to tell you. I know most people go for the sappy, mushy, totally romantic ending but I've always tried to stay true to the characters, for the most part. I don't throw in huge curves in their personality that are completely unrealistic. It's why I couldn't imagine Missy completely giving in to her girly-girl tendencies over the sass she displayed most of the movie.

Which is why I think the ending is like...not the end. Maybe there could be another one-shot that follows this. But in order for these two characters (that I love) to get together it would mean putting them through some changes that I (or other people) might not enjoy.

...It's a lot to think on.

On another note I took forever just to try and put a title to this damn thing. What the heck is up with me lately? I've been struggling with titles the past few weeks. Ridiculous!

Hope you enjoyed at least a little. Tell me what you thought. XD

11-4-10

10:10pm


End file.
